


361 points

by malurette



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, go
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics autour des joueurs de go ;<br/>1ère vignette : Hikaru est un bon joueur mais un piètre professeur. 2ème : La nouvelle vague... 3ème : Il faut deux adversaires de même force. 4ème : Perdre avec grâce ? 5ème : Peut-on tout régler avec le Go ? 6ème : À la prochaine Hokuto Cup. 7ème : Contre un pro véreux. <br/>8 et 9èmes : Des jeunes gens passionnés mais pas très ordonnés. <br/>10ème : le 5 mai...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HIkaru & Akari - Pédagogie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pour un goban de voyage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647039) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Hikaru donne une partie soi-disant pédagogique à Akari… et manque de tact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pas vraiment pédagogique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Hikaru no Go  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Fujisaki Akari & Shindô Hikaru  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hotta & Obata, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Maintenant, si tu pouvais te taire et arrêter de tirer toutes les couvertures à toi…" »  
>  d’après Drakys> Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin ou post-série ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- À toi de jouer, rappelle Akari qui s’impatiente.

Le temps s’étire depuis son dernier coup. Quand même, un pro de l’envergure de Hikaru ne devrait pas avoir besoin de réfléchir autant pour lui répondre ! Pourquoi accepte-t-il de lui donner des leçons s’il trouve son jeu impossible ?

\- C’est un mauvais, un très mauvais coup, explique-t-il sans le moindre tact. Mais je me demandais si je ne pourrais pas en tirer quelque chose. Tu ne voudrais pas qu’on échange nos côtés ?

Quel mufle… Akari gémit.  
\- Hikaruuu, comment veux-tu que je progresse si tu me traites comme ça !


	2. jeunes pros - Nouvelle vague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accueillir les petits nouveaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Nouvelle vague  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Hikaru no Go  
>  **Personnages :** élèves, futurs pros et jeunes pros  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hotta & Obata, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Venant de Barry, il n’existe pas de plus grande preuve d’amour que cette dernière. »  
> d’après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post série ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Cette dernière journée d’examen s’annonce palpitante pour les organisateurs et les observateurs… et terriblement stressante pour les candidats. Aucun d’eux n’est encore qualifié d’office cette année, tout reste encore à jouer. Les victoires et les défaites se décideront là.

Les jeunes professionnels se rappellent trop bien leur propre passage, encore récent, mais leur compassion se mêle de curiosité. N’y en a-t-il donc pas dans cette nouvelle vague pour se démarquer tout de suite ? Sont-il tous de force équivalente ? À quoi ressemblera le prochain Tournoi des Jeunes Lions…  
Déjà, eux qui ont une étape d’avance, ils pensent à la suivante.


	3. Hikaru, Sai & Akira - À deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soit, l’importance d’avoir un partenaire pour jouer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le go se joue à deux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Hikaru no Go  
>  **Personnages :** Shindō Hikaru, Tōya Akira ; Fujiwara no Sai  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hotta & Obata, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et Alastair sourit, car il avait gagné. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post tome 15  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il avait gagné ! lui ! tout seul, sans aide, contre Tōya Akira !

Le cri de victoire de Hikaru pourtant s’étrangla dans sa gorge à voir le regard de son rival. Déçu. Et pas déçu d’avoir perdu, non, au moment même où il reconnaissait sa défaite il était… admiratif. Déçu de son attitude puérile. Quel besoin a-t-il d’en faire tout un foin ? à qui veut-il prouver quoi que ce soit ?

…il ne l’a pas vraiment fait tout seul. Le Go se joue à deux. Il est là grâce à l’enseignement reçu, à son expérience, et son partenaire.


	4. Ochi vs Hikaru - Honte de perdre...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le respect d’un adversaire compte-t-il seulement s’il est "digne de lui" ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Il n’y a pas de honte à perdre contre un _noble_ adversaire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Hikaru no Go  
>  **Personnages :** Ochi Kōsuke vs Shindō Hikaru   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hotta & Obata, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Link est perdu. Il a perdu. »  
> d’après Papy_1412 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : examen de passage pro’  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Perdu. Il a perdu. Contre ce… ce parvenu de Shindō.

C’est ça. Parvenu. Shindō n’a pas de talent réel. Il est moins doué que lui. Il a de la chance. Du culot. Il a fait des progrès rapides, c’est vrai. Mais il n’est pas régulier. Kôsuke, lui, s’entraîne beaucoup plus régulièrement, beaucoup plus sérieusement, depuis beaucoup plus longtemps. Il sait aussi que juste l’entraînement ne fait pas tout. Il faut l’intelligence, l’analyse, la rapidité. Il est bon, il est meilleur. Mais ses pairs ne le reconnaissent pas encore.

Il a donné tout ce qu’il pouvait, et ça n’était pas assez.


	5. Hikaru et un commerçant quelconque - Oups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pas de chance cette fois !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tout ne se règle pas avec le Go  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Hikaru no Go  
>  **Personnages :** Shindō Hikaru et un OC figurant  
>  **Genre :** gen/lose  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hotta & Obata, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Oups. »  
> d’après Papy_1412> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Oups, fait Hikaru. Gling gling gling, font ensemble la porcelaine précieuse et le dur carrelage.

Évidemment, le gérant du magasin est furieux. Mais il doit bien y avoir moyen de s’arranger ? Avec de la chance, l’intérieur de la poterie va révéler un secret fantastique ? Ou le propriétaire, féru de Go, accepterait de passer l’éponge s’il le bat ?

Absolument pas, et ces suggestions loufoques ne font qu’irriter davantage le commerçant lésé, donc aggraver son cas. Accepter qu’il rembourse en travaillant, quoi, pour causer encore plus de dégâts ? Pas de ça, garçon, il va falloir payer de sa poche.


	6. Hikaru, Akira, Yashiro - Combat gagné

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et le prix de la victoire…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Chaque partie est un combat  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Hikaru no Go  
>  **Personnages :** Shindō Hikaru, Tōya Akira, Yashiro Kiyoharu  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hotta & Obata, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ils ont vraiment tout gagné. »  
> d’après Papy_1412> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post série, tournoi futur  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ils ont vraiment tout gagné ? Hikaru n’arrive toujours pas à y croire. À côté de lui, Akira ferme les yeux un instant, lui aussi secoué. Yashiro se passe une main sur le visage. Pour le moment, aucun d’entre eux ne voit plus leurs adversaires. La partie a été rude pour tous, vainqueurs comme vaincus. Aucun n’a rien à regretter. Tous se sont donnés à fond et ont beaucoup reçu.

Lentement, chacun s’incline vers son adversaire, pour le remercier de la partie. Puis vers ses équipiers. Il faudra affronter les félicitations des officiels, les questions des journalistes. Le triomphe viendra après.


	7. Hikaru vs un pro véreux - Laideur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toutes les parties de Go peuvent se résoudre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une laideur derrière les formes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Hikaru no Go  
>  **Personnages :** Shindō Hikaru vs un pro véreux  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hotta & Obata, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ryuk le considérait peut-être comme un jouet, mais il va retourner le jeu à son avantage. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il va retourner le jeu à son avantage, se jure Hikaru en prenant place devant le goban.  
La partie en cours est fort mauvaise. Un peu parce que l’élève n’est pas très doué, mais surtout parce que le soi-disant maître est… vicieux. Ça fait maintenant une paire de professionnels qui font honte à leur titre qu’il croise et c’est déjà beaucoup trop. Les formes sont laides, les intentions plus encore.

S’il y a quelque chose que Sai lui a appris, c’est que le Go se joue à deux. On respecte son goban et son adversaire. Il va lui montrer !


	8. Hikaru et Waya - Ah ces jeunes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’appartement de Waya !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ah ces jeunes !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Hikaru no Go  
>  **Personnages :** Waya Yoshitaka, Shindô Hikaru, les autres jeunes pro'  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hotta & Obata, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Le cri, le moi, se répercute dans l'appartement. »   
> sur un arbre à drabbles (?)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post tome 11, je dirais ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

L'appartement de Waya est un bordel innommable.  
Il y a du linge sale en boule par terre dans la chambre, des emballages vides de plats instantanés sur la table de la cuisine, et ne parlons même pas de l'état de la salle de bain.  
Seul, un coin du salon est parfaitement dégagé, autour d'un goban et de ses pierres tenus soigneusement propres. Entre les magazines en vrac, une seule étagère correctement rangée : celle des livres de tsumego et de recueils de kifu.

Il n'y a que lui et Shindô pour trouver ça normal, au double effarement de tous leurs amis.


	9. Waya & Hikaru - Vie d'adulte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivre seul ça demande plus qu'une liste de courses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Vie d'adulte  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Hikaru no Go  
>  **Personnages :** Waya Yoshitaka et Shindô Hikaru  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hotta & Obata, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « liste » + contrainte accessoire « accessoire » pour 31_jours > (o5 mai ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** GoGo HikaGo !  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :**  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100 + 300

\- Des ramen instantanés nature, des ramen instantanés épicés, des boissons énergisantes, des lingettes dépoussiérantes, du produit vaisselle. Oh, et du papier toilette.   
\- C’est toute ta liste de courses ?  
\- Ben oui.   
\- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, équilibre alimentaire ?  
\- Bla, bla, bla.   
\- Au moins tu as la propreté à cœur.  
\- Ben oui.   
\- Mais j’ai comme un doute.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Pourquoi du produit vaisselle si tu ne te nourris que de plats tout prêts dans de la vaisselle jetable ?  
\- Ben pour laver les pierres de go, cette question !  
\- Et les lingettes dépoussiérantes sont pour le goban. Évidemment…

*

Conseil d’ami de Waya à Hikaru : finalement, vivre seul, c’est pas si facile. Il affirmait qu’il lui suffisait d’un goban et d’un jeu de pierres et son manque de préoccupation envers les réalités du quotidien faisait soit rire soit soupirer leurs amis. Il a dû revoir ses ambitions…  
Il croyait qu’il suffisait de trouver l’appartement, de payer les honoraires à l’agence une fois et le loyer au propriétaire tous les mois. Mais il découvre les frais cachés…

Il y a aussi l’eau et l’électricité à payer. Même en vivant de façon spartiate il lui faut quand même quelques meubles, des étagères, un futon… des draps. Des affaires de toilette. Une bouilloire électrique, et puis finalement un autocuiseur à riz, dont apprendre à se servir : se nourrir de plats instantanés ou à emporter, ça fait son temps.   
Son costume pour les événements officiels doit être propre, repassé, présentable et il ne peut pas toujours apporter sa lessive chez sa mère ni à la laverie automatique à n’importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Il y a aussi le ménage à faire régulièrement ; il ne peut pas vivre dans une porcherie, quoi qu’en pensent les autres.   
Parfois, quelque chose casse de façon inattendue et il faut la réparer ou la remplacer. 

La vie adulte, ça n’est pas seulement travailler, c’est aussi tenir sa maison, si petite soit-elle. Et son appartement n’est pas juste l’endroit où il revient dormir quand il ne joue pas au go : il a besoin de s’y sentir bien pour pouvoir, là aussi, y jouer, et étudier, et vraiment s’y reposer, et même inviter sans rougir des amis, des partenaires d’étude et de jeu… et qui sait, même si le go aura toujours la première place, des partenaires pour autre chose un jour ?


	10. Hikaru & Sai - Jour de mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fête des enfants, une kermesse, et...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En ce jour de mai  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Hikaru no Go  
>  **Personnages :** Shindô Hikaru, Fujisaki Akari, mention de Fujiwara no Sai  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hotta Yumi et Obata Takeshi, , je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « cerf-volant » + contrainte accessoire "fleurs" pour 31_jours > (o5 mai ’14)  
>  **Prompt :** GoGo HikaGo  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

En ce jour de mai, fête des enfants, flottent les drapeaux et les cerfs-volants. Les dernières fleurs achèvent de tomber des cerisiers pour laisser place aux feuilles vertes. Les cris et les rires jaillissent. Le temps est à la fête.

Hikaru ne sait plus trop comment il a laissé Akari l’embringuer dans une sorte de kermesse. Il devait être question d’y enseigner le go aux enfants, lui-même qui en était un il n’y a pas si longtemps et qui a oublié ce que c’était en rejoignant le monde des professionnels du Go… Il promène un regard étonné sur le mélange alentour, de modernité et de tradition, les derniers trucs à la mode qui plaisent aux gamins et les machins ancestraux indétrônables. 

Il entend presque Sai s’extasier sur tout et n’importe quoi. Et au lieu de s’attrister de son absence, il prend cette pensée avec sérénité. La nostalgie qui l’assaille se teinte plus de confiance que de peine.   
Il imagine si facilement la joie qu’il aurait eue ; il croit qu’où qu’il soit il la ressent effectivement. Chaque mouvement aperçu du coin de l’œil, chaque cerf-volant qui passe, chaque drapeau qui claque, chaque oiseau qui vole, ça pourrait Sai qui cabriole dans le vent, avec ses vêtements bouffants, ses longs cheveux et son enthousiasme communicatif.  
Hikaru lui rend hommage de la meilleure façon qu’il connaît : il se promet de faire de son mieux pour que grâce à lui fleurissent ici et maintenant quelques nouvelles passions pour le go !


End file.
